Void (character)
Void 'also known as '''Aether '''is the main antagonist and final boss of ''The Arcana Warriors. Appears in the sequel as a neutral aligned character, and is said that it is the other half of Mondo Kitsch. And one of the halves of the then vanished, '''Nameless God, from [[Leap to the Top!: A Dancer called Snow|''Leap to the Top!]]. Appearance and Data *Gender: Referred as Male, but can be both *Age: Unknown *Height: Variable / 165 cm (5' 5") Arcana Warriors *Weight: Variable / 51,7 kg (114 lbs) Arcana Warriors *Blood Type: Not analyzable *Date of birth: Unknown *Zodiac Sign: None *Interests: None *Likes: Nothing. (The Arcana Warriors) *Dislikes: Everything. (The Arcana Warriors) Void doesn't have an exact physical appearance except his bright red eyes and shadowed body, in his other form he looks like Mondo, but in negative colors (except his body color. For example, his eyes are green and his hair is brown. His clothes are white), in ''Ties of Battle ''(AC mode only) he's a shadowed "ditto" version. Personality Void, is a being with a twisted mind and lacks conscience, they/he talks in a very "computer-like" manner, they/he hates everything and wants to end both worlds, however, he has a solemn, tranquil and mature side in contrast to Mondo and also, his own antithesis, they're different, and when Mondo shows his dark side to him, he is scared, the reverse situation happened in the House of Terror, in where Mondo was insecure, he "humiliates" him for a while for a death. However, in his story mode, he "regrets" about killing his own "friends", remarking a ''possibly ''kinder and tender side, but also he's cunning in his actions, also doesn't caring about himself. In Arcana Warriors 2, he's just a trickster, and starts to "care" about Mondo and the other Arcana Warriors, apparently betraying his creator, just because he was treated "bad", that's why he's super violent with Maya. Story and Facts Void is a mysterious shadow thing who does not appear physically, and he's very similar to Mondo due to the latter's powers. He can summon many Shadow like monsters. He's referred as a male due to his "connection" with "his new friend", which is later revealed to be halves of a legendary warrior of the same name (Mondo). In Arcana Warriors he's the One who assassinated the Arcana girl Elsa (Mondo's Story), caused Sena's insanity (Genesis', Astro's and Cart's story), destroyed Ninian's motivations (Fortuna's, Lune's, and Sol's story), turned Axel into a demon (Dee's, Giant's, Jay's and Kaiser's story), caused the destruction and creation of the Cyber Beasts and also created the Void creatures to entertain the Arcana Warriors for a while. He fights Mondo, and reveals himself to be created by his self doubt, and also being stuck in a jerk-ish like mentality. He was defeated by the Warriors in a all-or-nothing battle, his fate is canonically debatable. In his playable appearance, he's just a palette swap of Mondo, but with his own powers and story, his aftermath against Genesis is that they're still in Battle. Hinting a tie between the two, but in his True ending, he hugs her and smiles as she "dies", however, he shed tears. He's known by taken multiple forms yet is excited when getting hurt, however, the latter only applicable in the first game. It was revealed that he is part of the Nameless God, a deity that helped the heroes in Snow and Linen's adventure. He is the violent and bloodthirsty side of him. In The Final Act, in Mondo's Ending, he and Mondo merges, but the difference is that is no longer the Nameless god, is just Mondo. but with a difference. Major Arcana While Void has no Arcana motif, he can be interpreted as the reversed variation of The World tarot. Fictional Voice List English *Keith Silverstein (Arcana Warriors, The Final Act.) *Sam Riegel (CGI OVA, Ties of Battle, Howling Soul.) Japanese *Ryoh Horikawa (Arcana Warriors, The Final Act.) *Junichi Kanemaru (Ties of Battle, Howling Soul.) Mechs/Cyber-Suit/Fighting Style Void has not real fighting style, as it relies in instinct, but he can transform into many creatures as possible, even a manifestation of a Void itself. As a Playable character, his skills were balanced, as he can't turn into a mech, but has a black aura, his skill is creating black voids or even projectiles. - However, in later games, he became Mondo's clone. Trivia *A Void has no matter, empty, completely lacking and devoid. **His nickname Aether is based on the possible element rather than the mythology definition. *His boss battle motif is based on the Creepypastas, in which he's a "ghost", chases his victims during his boss battle, and is also pretty fast and creepy, and not to mention his final boss stage. *He "appears" in ''The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle console version, but said appearance is just Mondo shadowed and a mirror match. *In the Japanese versions, he uses the pronoun "Ore", and otherwise the same as his "brother". *While he and Mondo are similar in being palette swaps, his voices are different, except in Ties of Battle and Howling Soul for unknown reason. ** It was revealed that he is a lost fragment of an ancient warrior, like Mondo. Turned out to be "Nameless God" from Leap to the Top!.